Letter Dragons
by Allen Itami
Summary: Perhaps the gods hated me, maybe that is why they cursed me. Still, it is a blessing as well. This is why I send these letters to you, in the hopes that some day, we will meet again.
1. Chapter 1

The crunch of my shoes on the ground, breaking twigs, scattering small rocks. The smell of the forest around me, a light wet smell from the rain earlier today, was making the ground somewhat squishy in places.

I glanced around as I walked, not really paying attention to my feet. Maybe this is why I suddenly collided painfully with the ground, my foot caught on something in the ground. Looking over my shoulder, I saw a strange stone poking out from the drying earth. My curiosity getting the better of me, I started to dig it up, finding that there was another strange stone buried with it.

My scarred hands barely felt the pain as I dug up the two stones, a few new nicks joining the scars. I pulled the stones free, wiping my forehead free from sweat; I looked down at the two rocks.

The dim light made them hard to make out their full color, one looked black, the other a dark brown, though it was hard to say. They were fairly large as well, but I was able to carry them if I clutched them to my chest. I ran towards home, careful to keep a look out for tree roots or other things that might trip me, the rocks making an odd sound each time they tapped together.

Home was a simple building built by my deceased relatives. Mud and stone made the walls strong, even during stormy weather, new wood flooring made things easier, though harder when not wanting to be heard. As I walked towards the front door, I noticed a light in one of the windows, followed by the noise of people shouting. An argument. I glanced through the window, careful not to be seen.

"She is fifteen! Why shouldn't she be married?!?" Ah, so that was what the argument was about. My mother and father were arguing about my inevitable marriage. My mother, whom I took after so much in appearance, the same shape of the face, same body shape, same sharp eyes. My mother was pretty, I would say, though plain, much like me. Unlike me, however, her hair was black, her eyes blue. Though I looked much like her, my coloration came from my father, a large, muscled man from years of farm work. Scars lined his arms, some on his face; I knew he had some on his legs as well. His hair was shaggy, since he didn't brush it often, pointless for a boy, since only girls needed to keep up appearances. His hair and eyes, like mine, where brown. Looking at him, it was both easy to see, and hard to see, how we were related.

I decided to sneak in through the back, hoping my mother remembered to prepare my bath. Walking along the wooded porch that stretched around the entire house, I wondered how angry my father was. He wasn't a bad father, but when angered greatly, he tended to take it out on my brother and I.

The back door was unlocked, and as I opened it, I could hear my parents shouting in the living room. I crossed the halls as silently as I could, pausing at the open doorway of my older brother's room for only a moment, to see him sitting at a desk, writing a letter, possibly to a potential employer. My brother didn't want to take over the family farm, he hated it. He promised that once he found an employer out of our small village, he would pack up our things, and we would both leave. He hated the farmers' life, yes, but he hated the thought of me being stuck here even more.

I cared for my brother greatly, he was always kind, and even gave me his unused close, usually ones that no longer fit, such as the long sleeved cotton shirt and pants I was wearing at that moment. He was kind, though he looked much like our father, with the same strong jaw line and hard eyes. He was muscular from farm work, but since he was only seventeen, he wasn't overly so yet. His shoulder-length black hair was knotted in places, since he wasn't given enough time to brush it, usually, and his cold blue eyes all ways warmed when he saw me.

I continued down the hall, not saying anything to my brother. I hoped he got a job soon, so we could leave. I know most girls my age got married, some of my old friends had been chosen husbands by their fathers when they were much younger, but I didn't like any of the men in the village. Most were drunk swine, and the ones that were decent were all ready married off. My father wanted to marry me off, since I wasn't as strong as my brother, and he didn't really want me home anymore, since I couldn't work as well as he had hoped.

Mother wanted me to have the choice she didn't, and often argued with my father to buy me more time to meet a nice man whom I would want to marry. I spent more time in the forest than in the town, so it was unlikely I would find one. I felt sorry for my mother, who often had to take father's verbal abuse.

I opened the bathroom door to find the bath full of water, though it wasn't that warm. A note nearby told me my brother had filled it for me. I was thankful to my brother for another reason: He had taught me how to read, write, and do basic math. He said it would help, but told me not to tell anyone, not even my parents. It was dangerous for a farm girl to know how to read, I assumed.

I stripped of my clothes, discarding them to the floor, and slipped the two rocks into the water, before stepping in myself. The water wasn't that warm, but felt nice as it took of the dirt and grime from the day's work, and exploration of the forest. I sat down with the two egg-shaped rocks on my lap, washing them clean.

I picked up the brown one, staring at it intently. It was smooth, and looked almost like a large jewel. Just as I was wondering if I could sell it, I heard a crack, and a piece of the rock fell in the water.

"Kyu…" I stared blankly at the rock, not really getting what I was seeing. Inside the rock, was a tiny dragon. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh, cry, or toss it in the water and drown it as it stuck its head outside the rock, or rather, the egg.

My mind drew a total blank on what to do.

-

The dragon started squealing soon after that, hungry I guess, but the noise alerted my parents, and they found out about the dragon. The fight after that was long, and drawn out, my brother involved as well. It was to decide what to do with the dragon, the other egg, if that was what it was, and leave. My father made it very clear I was never welcomed back.

My mother was crying, when she cut my hair short. I still remember her gentle hand caressing my face gently from behind, her sobbing almost tearing me in two.

My brother gave me more of his old clothes, some leather vests, pants, shirts. He also gave me a small dagger, one he had had forged for himself for hunting. When our parents were not looking, he slipped something else in my bag: Paper, along with ink and a small quill. He told me to write him letters, as I went along, even if I couldn't send them just yet.

He also gave me a map, some provisions, a small amount of money. He told me to seek out the Varden, that they, and the rumored dragon rider they contain, would help me. He told me to try and stay safe, and he would come and find me. Father wanted me out by dawn, so my brother walked with me as far as the edge of the town before setting me off on my journey. He mapped out a route, telling me he heard rumors that the Varden was around Dras Leona. Showing me on the map, he mapped out a route that would let me avoid major cities and towns, places we knew there would be lots of soldiers.

He had a friend Yuzuck, and told me to find him once I entered the town. That his friend would help me get to Dras Leona.

I thanked him, great full for all he was doing for me, even though we both knew the consequences that could befall him if the emperor found out.

As I left, I spared a glance back at the village, though it seemed fairly small now. I saw my brother still watching me leave. I didn't wave to him, but I felt a pang of loneliness. I would not miss the town, but I would miss my brother. He had promised we would meet again, that he would come and find me one day.

I believed him, and that was why I wasn't that scared as I left our home, and set to the south, towards Yuzuac, and towards the Varden at the end of my journey.

-

-

--

-

-

All right, I finally got to work on this (took me a while)

The story is based off of an idea that I had a long time ago, about the wild dragons we never really knew, and they never really explained what happened to them. One of my thoughts, was what might have happened to some orphaned eggs no one found. This is what brought this fanfic on.

The main character is a girl named Anora, who I **_reallly_** wanna pair up with Eragon, but right now. I am unsure. The basic plot line is that she is trying to find the Varden, to help her (becouse she doesnt want to become Galby's slave) She wont end up defeating Galby (no no no. Who ever cannonly does that, most likely Eragon, will be the one to defeat him)

The rider for the second dragon egg, I havent decided upon yet (I might allow a submited character, but Im not sure yet, any ideas would be great)

By the way, her brother's name is Ninor, after the Ninor River. Likewise, Anora was named after the Anora River.

Anora does not live in Carvahall. Her home town is a fictional one I made that is north of Yazuac, close to the Anora River, but closer to the forests of Du Weldenvarden, rather than The Spine.

Anora knows how to read, write, and do basic math, but other than that, she is a normal farm girl. The reason for this is becouse of the time frame the Inheritance Cycle is set it. Durring the time frame it could have been set in, most lower leveled people that would fit for Anora, would be farmers and blacksmiths (or lowly merchants) 'Farmer' itself fit for Anora, becouse it would explain the amount of scarring she has, and why her father was so set on trying to marry her off. This also helps for later on.

Anora actually has a lot of scarring, but this comes normal to anyone who has actually done farmer work all their life. Accidents happen. Her arms are littered with small scars, along with her legs, and she has a fairly decent sized scar on her hip, and a scar on her face, from an inch under her eye, and streatching down all the way to her neck (both these scars will be explained mostly in the next chapter, but there isnt some dark story behind them.

Like I said before, I really do wanna pair her up with Eragon, but I am afraid I'll get flamed or people will hate the fanfic for that sole reason. I promise if I do, I will make it realistic as possible (meaning they wont like each other when they first meet. Hell, Eragon wont even know Anora is a girl!) so we'll see how it goes along.

The title is a play on how the story is written. Most of the story is in first person, but also it is written similar to how I write letters. This is also played out with how now, at the beginning of most chapters, they begin with Anora writting a letter to her brother.

Mya, I do accept Oc characters, to appear in the fanifc, but I am limiting some things. Elves will only appear _IF_ she goes to Du Weldenvarden. Humans can show up any time. No dragon riders.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Brother,_

_As you asked, I began writing letters to you, though I don't know if I will be able to send them all to you. So far, things have been rather easy, though I know it won't last that long. I have seen no soldiers, urgals, or suspicious travelers. I've yet to find a name for the dragon that hatched for me, though I have discovered that it is male. I have also learned that it is able to speak to me through its mind, and since it discovered this power, he has asked me almost non –stop questions. It is both cute, and annoying. He is getting bigger as well, I fear he won't fit in my bag for very long._

_I haven't been using the money you gave me, preffering to hunt when in need of food, and sleep outdoors. I'll save it in case of an emergency. I am thankful that the other egg hasn't hatched, since I doubt I could care for two dragons at once. _

_The weather has been in my favor, with no rain, and little wind chill. Things have been good for me so far. I am glad. _

_Though I am sure you don't care for the dragon that caused us to separate, I feel the need to tell you that it is far more intelligent than I thought. I have even been able to teach it to read, and I am working on teaching it to write, though it can't seem to hold a pen very well. _

_It has learned to fly, even though it is still fairly small. From this, it also learned how to hunt somewhat. It hunts for me as well, sometimes. _

_I finally reached Yazuac. It is amazing to see how far it has come since that urgal attack a while back. It is finally repopulated. Your friend is not here, however, but his wife recognized me from your descriptions and has taken me in until he returns. I was not sure if it was a wise idea to tell her of the dragon, but she found out anyway. _

_She is a nice woman, so I feel bad that I rejected her offer to stay permimently, though I know I can't stay, not with a dragon in my possession. She told me she would mail my first letter to you, so I am glad you will at least know this much, if nothing else. I hope any other letters I write will one day be sent to you. _

_Your friend's wife, Marina, is a fairly pretty woman, and so kind. I am sad she hasn't had a child of her own, though it is obvious she wants one. They have a book on dragon riders, though Marina wont tell me where she got it. From this book, I hope to get a name for my dragon. I have also decided upon a new name for myself, as 'Anora' is not an acceptable name for a boy. I decided on the name Jura, after a previous dragon rider. _

_Brother Ninor. I truly miss you, and hope you are well. _

"I'm going to the market for a bit, will you be well on your own?" Marina asked me. She was a pretty woman, though not overly so. She had a motherly, homely look to her, her soft light brown hair was long. She had her bangs tide back, holding the rest of her hair from falling forward. Her eyes were a kind, hazel brown, and she wore simple clothes.

"Yes, don't worry." I replied. I really dint want her to worry, she was a nice woman. She left soon after, leaving me alone. Determined, I stood up from the table, and walked over to a small stool, where the dragon was resting, eating a rat. If there was one good thing about the dragon, it was that it was taking care of Marina's rat problem.

The dragon's scales were a pretty brown, almost glossy, like a jewel. The same as its' eyes. It was really pretty. It had gotten bigger, so big that it can no longer fit in the shoulder bag my brother had given me. It worries me on what I will do to hide it now, but I shook my head and walked over to it.

"Hey!" I said, grabbing his attention.

_**Anora.**_

Hearing his voice in my head wasn't that strange anymore, but it still always made me feel a bit weird.

"Hey! We're going to find a name for you today. This book has a bunch of neat ones you might like." I said, keeping my voice light, and happy. Giving him a name would help, since I really couldn't keep calling him 'It'. He looked at me weirdly, his head titled.

_**Name? Why would I need one?**_

"Well, I can't keep going 'Hey You', now can I?" I asked. He seemed to understand, so I opened the book to a page with some names on it.

"All right, I will list a bunch of names, and see if you like any of them, all right?"

_**I understand. **_

"All right, Beloth?"

_**No.**_

"Beroan?"

_**No.**_

"Fundor?"

_**No.**_

"Hirador?"

_**No.**_

"Vanilor?"

_**That sounds like a girl's name.**_

"Vrael?"

_**No.**_

I gave an agitated sigh. He wasn't making this easy at all.

"Briam?"

_**No.**_

"Galzra?"

_**No.**_

"Ohen?"

_**No.**_

"Roslarb?"

_**That sounds like another girl's name.**_

I groaned, running a hand through my hair. This was frustrating, since I went through all the names I saw in the book. Not sure what to do, I flipped through a few pages, when one landed open. Looking it over, a name caught my eye.

"Are you… Eridor?" I asked.

I looked at the dragon, and he was staring back at me. He seemed to be smiling. Something in my mind clicked.

_**Yes.**_

-

I was playing with Eridor, who was trying to climb up on my shoulders when my brother's friend came home suddenly. Marina was making dinner in the kitchen at the time.

My brother's friend was an older man, maybe in his mid-twenties, early thirties. He had a kind feel about him, and I instantly liked him, so I could see why my brother did. His hair was a deep orange, and his eyes a dark shade of brown. His nose looked too big for his face, and almost made me laugh. His eyes were a little too far apart, but he was humorous, making jokes as we talked.

He never really mentioned Eridor, but he agreed to take me to Dras-Leona. He said during his last visit to Dras-Leona, he had seen a dragon on Helgrind. He said it was a sapphire blue.  
"Anora, that scar on your face. Ninor mentioned it, but never explained how you got it." My brother's friend said. I had learned his name was Gregor. Unconsiously, I ran my fingers over the scar on my face. It ran from an inch left eye to under my jaw line. I was often told I would have been a little pretty, if not for the scar.

"It happened when I was younger, a farming accident. My brother was plowing the land with a hoe that had a rotted wooden handle. As I past behind him he had swung it back, and the metal portion snapped off and hit me." I explained. I remembered the day, only because my brother had been absolutely frantic. Gregor nodded, though Marina looked at me sadly. I simply smiled, and gave Eridor a bit of the vegetables on my plate, which he didn't seem to like.

-

There wasn't much water, so I had to bathe with Marina. I was almost flat chested, though she did have something to be a bit boastful. Her skin was creamy, and smooth, I was a tad jealous.

Durring our bath, she had washed my arms, staring sadly at my many small scars. She saw one on my hip, and asked about it.

"It looked so painful." She said. I smiled at her.

"It wasn't actually that bad. An accident while riding a horse," I began, remembering that day when my brother had been teaching me to ride one of the two horses at our farm, "The horse threw me off, spooked by something that ran in front of it, and I landed on a rock."

Marina had lightly touched it, but I didn't mind.

-

I was given a guest room to sleep in, the bed was small, I guessed that the room was really a small nursery, since there was a railing on the bed. I slept while sitting, Eridor sleeping on my lap, my bag on the ground at my side.

My clothes were being washed, and so Marina let me borrow an old nightgown of hers to wear to bed. I didn't mind, even though it was my first time wearing night-wear.

A sudden loud noise, of people arguing woke me up. Groggly, I wiped my eyes, a light under the doorway that led to the living area. Someone was up. I heard the sounds of people arguing, one sounded like Gregor, the other a voice I didn't recognize.

I pulled Eridor off of me as I got up, whispering for him to hide, just in case, and walked towards the door. I opened it a crack, and peered outside. The sight nearly made my heart stop, and made my blood run cold.

A soldier of the empire was in the living area, arguing with Gregor. I started to shiver as I looked at the soldier's black armor, and prayed that he had no idea of Eridor.

"I heard a strange traveler was in town. By decree of the emperor, all travelers must be checked." The soldier said. His voice was deep, and sent a chill down my spine. Under his helmet, I could see dirty blonde hair. I couldn't see his face yet.

"I told you, I don't know anything of any travelers." Gregor said, his tone agitated. Marina was beside him, holding her hands close to her face.

"Please sir, you may wake our guest and-"

"Guest? What guest?" The soldier asked. My heart pounded so loud, I was almost sure they could hear it as Marina made the mistake of glancing at my door. The soldier saw, and began walking towards me. I had just a moment to glance back and check to see that Eridor had hidden himself as the door was thrust open, almost hitting me.

I couldnt speak at all, my mouth hung open. Right before me was a soldier of the empire. His cold gray eyes seemed to right into my soul, his face scarred from battles. I started to shiver, not from cold, but from fear. Under his helmet, I saw dirty blond hair. His face was angular, sharp, or at least what I could see at that time. Two scars, horrid in appearance mared his face, making him even scarrier looking. One was over his eye, the other just under the other eye, probably both from swords.

I gulped as his gaze never left me.

"Who is she?" He asked, his voice sending shivers down my spine. All instincts told me to flee, but I couldnt. He was blocking the only way out.

"**He** is my friend's little brother. They are having problems at home, and I was asked to house him for a few days." I heard Gregor say, I casted my eyes to the floor, though they were still wide open. I couldnt bare to look up for a moment longer.

" 'he'?" I felt the soldier's intense gaze upon me, "Yes, now I see. Why are you in women's clothing, Boy?" He asked.

"M-my c-clothes w-were dam-damaged. Thi-this was a-all tha-that fit." I gulped, my voice shakey. I was thanking the gods I was mostly flat chested, and that Marina's nightgown was loose enough to cover up that I did have something of a but line. The soldier's gloved hand grasped my chin, and forced me to look up. I couldnt stop shaking as I was forced to meet his stare. Suddenly, he smirked, and his eyes seemed to go kinder for a moment, before they returned to their icey gaze.

"All right, fine. What is your name Boy?" He asked. I gulped.

"J-Jura." I piped out. His smirk grew wider.

"It is almost to bad you are a boy, Jura." He said. He let go of me and walked away, but before leaving the house, he looked over his shoulder, and called out to me again, "I'll be seeing you again, hopefully." His tone was anything but innocent.

As soon as he left, Marina came up to me and hugged me. I couldnt stop shivering. She looked back at Gregory, her eyes pleading.

"Gregory, what do we do?" She asked. I saw Gregor sigh and scratch his head.

"An- Jura. Do you know how to ride a horse?" He asked. I stopped shivering, and I looked over at him.

"Yes."

-

"_An hour before dawn, take my horse and flee. Try to avoid being seen at all costs. I wish there was more I could do for you." Was what Gregor had told me. I was dressed, and given some new provisions, more food, another dagger, some more money. Then Gregor helped me upon his horse, a dark brown horse with a white dash on its forehead, he said that is was named Swift, and then Gregor helped me out of town, an hour before dawn, just as he had said. _

_I started to head Daret, as was planned, and was doing great._

_But brother, I must say, that half way to Daret, I realized, I was being followed. _

_-_

_-_

_--_

_-_

_-_

Chapter is much shorter than I realized.

Anyway, this should close up the confusion of how this fanfic is going to be written. This is basically the format it is going to be in.

Anora gets fleshed out more, and chooses a name (in actuality, Jura was one of three names I had selected, and a friend said I should go with Jura. The other two names she might have chosen were Vreal, and Hirador, both names she then suggested to Eridor. Eridor, likewise, was originally going to be named Vanilor, but I realized it sounded a bit girly, and I liked Eridor more. Vanilor is a name I like as well, so I may use it later, for a diffrent character)

Next chaper should be longer (I hope)

Also, I am aware that the Varden is in Surda, not Dras-Leona. I had forgotten that fact when I was writting the first chapter (I friend reminded me half way through this chapter that they are now based in Surda) Anora will get the correct location in Daret, though she will still go to Dras-Leona.

Also, I am accepting OC's if any care to submit. No dragon riders/Dragons, but you can submit other things (if you chose an elf, than they may appear when Anora goes to Du Weldenvarden, as I all ready have it set that she will go there)

Message me about it, and I'll get back to you (I check my messages/account every day, so I will get it)


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Brother,_

_I have gone past Daret. Though my stay there was interesting, to say the least. I had visited a pub for my first time. While in the pub, I heard a rumor that the Varden had stationed itself somewhere in Surda. I am not sure if it is true, but I decided, non the less, to check it out. _

_There is someone following me, Brother, as I have mentioned before. I am not sure who it is, they stay well back. They ride a large stallion, a purebred, by the looks of it, dark brown, with black around the hooves, I think. I can't really see it well. _

_The person stays fairly far back, and wears a cloak, so I can't see who it might be. At night, I can see the person's fire, glowing in the distance, never coming near, but never to far. _

_It is both comforting, and frightening. I keep Eridor well out of sight becouse of it, though Eridor has grown so big, he wont fit in my bag. He instead flies high in the sky, out of sight. _

_I sometimes wonder at our route, taking me to Dras-Leona, as no towns will be between me and there, now that I have left Daret, but I believe you would not set me on the wrong path, so I will follow its course. _

_If the map is right, I should be near Woadark Lake by now, as I can see the Toark River. I have been traveling for almost a week straight, though, barely resting, only when Swift needs it. I fear what might be out in the darkness. A few days, three I think, after leaving Daret, I saw a red dragon in the far off distance. It scared me into fleeing in the near mountains, The Spine, until it dipped out of my vision. _

_The person who is tailing behind me had also hid, as well, so I now believe the dragon I say may have been the rumored 'Thorn' I had heard about in Daret. A red dragon, and his rider, Murtagh, enslaved to the emperor, Galbatorix. I do not want to be like him. _

_Brother, as I ride towards Dras-Leona, I begin to feel apprehensive. I fear what my future may hold. I wish you were here with me. _

I stopped the quill, the ink had run dry. I looked at the bottle of ink, having gotten three more when in Daret, but couldnt think of what to write, I she re-capped the bottle of ink, and placed it, along with the quill in my bag.

Eridor streatched sleepily near by, his size becoming alarmingly greater by the day. He was no where near the size that what I guessed he could carry me with, but he was still fairly big, like a large dog. Swift, the horse given to me by Gregor, seemed at ease around Eridor, which at first had surprised me, but I decided not to question the matter.

I sighed, and looked up at the inky black sky. Swift needed a break, and I decided it would be good for us all, if I rested for tonight, and most of the morning tomarrow. I glanced over, into the distance, and saw the familiar glow of the fire of another person camping out, the person tailing me. I had thought, a few times, of finding out who it was, but something stopped me each time.

I yawned, and closed my eyes as Eridor came over, and placed his head on my lap, dosing. I let my mind slip into sleep, dreaming of more peaceful times.

-

Waking up the next morning, I felt deplorable. My body felt completely over-heated to the point that I worried my organs may be cooked from it, and my thoughts swam in my mind, unable to focus for to long. Eridor had tried to communicate with me a few times, but I couldnt respond aside form an unintelligable mumble.

It was a horrifying experience, being sick at a time like this, when anything could spot us and kill us, or worse, take us to the emperor.

I also worried of the person tailing us, of what they might do to us as well.

At some point, I was unsure if it was caused by delerium, or if it was actual truth, but I could feel a cool, wet cloth pressed to my head, the coldness soothing for my high fever.

After that, the fever-induced vision came back again, I wasnt sure, though, what it was, breaking in from the waking world, to the dream world. I would see someone caring for me, and at one point feeding me some kind of stew, though I had no idea who it was, I wasnt able to make out shapes, or details well at all.

All I could do was pray my fever would break soon, so that nothing bad would happen.

-

It took about two or three, maybe more, maybe less, days for my fever to break. When I finally woke, and was able to actually focus, the person who was caring for me, if there was any, was gone. Eridor would not give me any information, though from our link, I could tell something had gone up.

In my delirium, I remember something strange, maybe a hallucination, but I remember once seeing the person, almost clearly.

My mind was hazed at the time, so the memory was also hard to recall. But I remember that the person looked strange, pointed ears. I heard such ears were an elven and dragon rider trait. Would an elf really help me? I didnt want to think if it was a dragon rider. I distinctly remember something blue as well, not the person, but something fairly large the color blue.

It worried me greatly.

Swift was stronger as well, and I guessed the few days without being ridden helped us all regain our strength. As I gathered my things, I found something strange, a piece of finely made cloth, slightly damp, that was not my own.

-

It took me almost another week and a half, stopped due to rain, to make it to Dras-Leona. It was quite strange, Dras-Leona. I heard once in town that they made human sacrifices, so I only stayed in the local inns and pubs long enough to see if I could hear any information on the Varden, or the rumored blue dragon appearing at Helgrind.

Though I did hear about the dragon once or twice, nothing of the Varden, and apparently, the dragon hasnt been spotted since.

Once in Dras-Leona, I also lost sight of my mystery follower, whom I have also guessed to be the one who had taken care of me while I was sick from over-exertion, though Eridor won't tell me if I am correct or not.

Hostility seems to be a normal thing for the people of Dras-Leona, I see fights all the time, theives, and traitorous intent. It makes me hold my bag closer to my body, and have a firmer grip on my dagger.

Once outside of Dras-Leona, I take out the map and begin plotting my next course. I decided to go to Melian first, and from there, cross into Surda. I have no idea where in Surda the Varden may be, but I did learn that the king Surda is sympathetic to the Varden's cause, so I believe they may be near the capital, Aberon. I plot the course the, to go from Melian, to Cithri, then Lithgow, then finally to Aberon. If I dont find the Varden, I can at least petition to the king, King Orrin, in hopes he might help me.

I quickly mounted Swift, and took off. Taking a detor, to avoid getting to close to Helgrind. The whole mountain made me shiver, each time I looked anywhere in its direction. I did not want to think of what might happen if I got anywhere near it.

I traveled half a day, when I ran into a problem. I had decided to travle along the Jiet River, and this proved costly. I came across some soldiers of the empire, and it forced me to cross the river unexpectedly, and make for Belatona.

I could not live, with the soldeirs passing, looking as though they had lost a battle, and had to stay in the town. I hated to do it, but I used some of the money to buy a room at the inn. It was cheap, and hardly reputable, but better than nothing, and better than being killed while sleeping in the streets, though I began questioning that in the night time.

The room I had wasnt that big, but I didn't care, not really. Food wasnt included, but I made do with some berries and dried meat, avoiding the other guests as best I could when I stayed in the lobby for a bit, hoping to hear some rumors. I caught a lead that made my heart skip.

"Ye hear? The Varden took seige on Feinster. The soldiers passin? Survivors from the battle." I had heard. It took all my willpower not to turn and ask about it.

It was at that time, I had also noticed that I had not seen my mysterious follower at all. The loss made me feel somewhat sad, though I didnt think to much on it. For all I knew, it could have been a servant to the emperor.

I locked the door to my room once I got back up, having checked on Swift, and asked Eridor where he was sleeping tonight. He simply said nearby.

-

I woke with a start, but didnt move. I could hear someone, faintly, and lightly, walking around in my room. I turned my head, slowly, and opened my eyes a crack, to see who it was. It was far to dark to make anything out, but I could see someone rummaging in the area where my bag was.

Their back was turned to me, so I was able to quickly get up, and quietly get to them, before they noticed. I drew my dagger out, the noise alerting the theif into striking at me, a jagged looking blade with dried blood on it. It ripped at my vest, making a scratch, as I pulled back, out of the way.

Quickly, I brought my dagger forward, not really thinking, and heard a sinking slick sound as it made way into flesh, then would not push farther. The person gave a strangled gasp, before I pulled my blade down. The sound the person made was akin to an animal's cry at death. I heard some noises outside my room, and a scream suddenly. A raid perhaps? I didnt think to long on it, gathering my things, and jumping from the window just as my door opened.

Adreniline kicked in at that moment, making my heart pound as I heard male voices calling out. I headed straight for the stable and unhooked Swift. The horse was wide awake, and silent, which I was thankful for, so he didnt not give away where I was at that moment. Mounting quickly, I took off, seeing the inn I was going ablaze. People came into the streets, yelling as Swift carried me through the town, and finally outside of it.

We traveled for an hour, not changing from my original course, and heading to Melian, before I slowed Swift down, and looked at my hands that gripped the reigns tightly, though they were shaking. I couldnt stop staring, at the blood on my gloved hands and then the thought of the blade, easily going in the man's chest, came back.

I fell of Swift, as I tried climbing down, on my hands and knees, I retched and emptied my stomach on the ground.

_**Anora...**_

I took comfort in Eridor's touch, as he nuzzled my head lightly. I gasped for air, before retching again. Eridor quickly took off though, as I heard someone walking up. I didnt waste anytime, as my dagger was still in my hands. The person had just come into view as I attacked, but I was easily blocked, and tossed to the side.

Getting up, I lunged again, only to again, be tossed aside. The person didnt strike back, however, nor did they take out a blade. Finally looking up, dazed, and still feeling horrid, I saw the person was wearing a cloak, obscuring any real features for me to see. Underneith I could barely make out a tunic, simple thickly made brown pants, and leather boots made for travel. A sword seemed bound to the person's hip, but was not drawn.

I gulped, but it caused me to retch. I dropped my dagger, and held my stomach, wishing I wasnt so weak. I wondered if I might still be sick, when I felt a hand on the back of my head. I quickly grabbed the dagger and slashed up, but my wrist was grabbed in a firm grip, and made the attempt a failure. A hand rubbed myback soothingly, and I laxed my grip on the dagger, letting it fall, though i didnt hear it land, and the person let go of my wrist at that same moment. I figured the person wasnt dangerous, at least not at that moment, since they didnt seem to be trying to hurt me. I hacked a bit, finally empty of all I could throw up, as the hand kept rubbing my back, soothingly. I looked back up, feeling flushed, and warm. I felt horrible for many different reasons. I guessed I wasnt over being sick, but the over-riding feeling was the memory of how easily I just potentially killed someone. I knew the thief must be dead, it was the only outcome with the injury I had bestowed him. I retched again at the thought, though nothing came out.

I felt the other person help me up, and held me as they helped me walk away. It was then I realized the other person was female, being held so closely, it caused me to blush lightly, or it may have been my returning fever. I didnt complain, or do much of anything as I set near some rocks. I saw through a growing haze another horse, a golden stallion with a black mane and tail. Not my missing follower, unless they got a new horse.

A fire was started, and not long after that, the tantalizing smell of roasting meat caused my mouth to water. It wasnt that much time after that before I was eating stewed meat, my new companion still not relinquishing their hood, to let me see their face. My fever wasnt that bad, though, so although my mind was hazed, and my face flushed, I still felt comprehensable.

"Who are you?" I asked, once I had finished my meal. It made me feel better, and I pushed all the bad thoughts away to avoid throwing it all up again. I saw the person look over at me, and I saw long, thin strand of red hair come out from under it. The person seemed to smile, but didnt answer. I didnt press it.

I slept uneasily that night, my dreams filled with the blood, and sickening feeling of the blade easily pressing into flesh, before I woke up in a cold sweat. I felt gritty, unclean. I wanted to bathe. Badly.

The woman I had been beaten by seemed to be sleeping, so I took the opprtinuty to slip over to a portion of the river that had an area hidden by rocks, sos he wouldnt see. Eridor was near by, so I was thankful for his pressence, as I stripped and sipped into the freezing water.

I was all ready out, and getting dry when I heard someone come up, and saw the familiar cloaked woman from before, her hood still up, but I could see red hair coming out.

"I knew you were a girl." The person said in a teasing tone. I blushed, noticing my fever was gone completely now.

"Who are you?" I asked simply, grabbing my breastbands, and beginning to put them back on. The woman gave me a chuckle, and finally removed her hood.

I stared at her, her looks far more exotic than what I was used to, which was mainly plain looking brunettes, black hair, and the occasional blonde. She had fire-red hair, long and tied back at near the top of her head, the bangs left hanging, and blue eyes that matched the sky just before a storm. Her face was a perfect heart shape. She had a mature, yet childish quality as she looked at me.

"Names Savita. Though you can just call me Vita, or Savi, or whatever you like!" She said, "So, now that you know me, how about you tell me who you are?"

I contemplated my options for a moment.

"Call me Jura."

"Im going to take a guess and say that isnt your real name." She replied, I shrugged.

"I am a boy named Jura, and I am going to Surda. That is all you need to know." I replied. She snorted, but left me to privacy as I re-dressed.

I found her waiting with the horses when I finally came back, my things didnt look like they had been rummaged through, but I checked for the other egg, and found it safely there.

"So, Jura, mind if I ask why you are heading to Surda?" Savita asked. I looked over at her, though I didnt speak, and grabbed my bag, heading to Swift to get as far from her as possible.

"Hey, now, leaving so soon?" Savita asked, grabbing me from behind. I gave a startled squeek, and tried to pry loose, but found that, not only was she much taller than me, she was also much stronger.

"L-let me go!" I yelled at her, trying, vainly, to pry her arms off of me. She chuckled and blowed at me neck, causing me to shiver.

"Arent you cute? I simply asked a question." She said, her tone playful.

"Don't call me cute, and it isnt any of your buisness why I am going to Surda!" Anora said back to her, thoroughly annoyed. Savita let her go, causing Anora to colide into Swift's shoulder.

"Fine, be like that! After I helped you to! Oh well, be on your way, I guess, I am sure I will be seeing you again soon." Savita said as I hastily climbed up on Swift's back.

I directed Swift to run, eager to be away from that strange, exotic woman. She gave me the wrong kind of feeling, yet at the same time, she didnt seem threatening at all. A strange thing indeed. I kept my sights on heading for Melian, though , and decided to put her out of my mind.

_-_

_Brother, that woman, Savita, was certainly weird. I think you might have liked her, as would I, had we met under different circumstance, and better conditions. I am heading for Melian now, the weather mainly fair, though it is threating to rain once more. I feel I am nearing the end of my journey to find the Varden, and yet, I feel that I am getting close to starting an even bigger journey than before. _

_My mystery follower has returned, I am somewhat pleased, but uneased by. It does not appear to be Savita, the horse is different. _

_Brother, the attack in Belatona has left me feeling very uneasy about my standings. I still feel it in my hands, when the blade plunged in, a feeling so different from killing an animal, and yet disturbingly similar. I hope to get over it, but I worry that it is making me sick. I worry that I may be coming down with something, as I keep having fevers from time to time. I am having a hard time keeping things down. _

_Still, this wont keep me from reaching the Varden._

_I promise. _

_-_

_-_

_--_

_-_

_-_

Mah, chapter seemed longer than it really is :3 Oh well.

New character introduced, that wont be back for a while, and Anora is heading in the right direction(?) Now. Eridor is being pretty much non-existant, huh? That will change, dont worry (he gets more involved soon enough)

Next chapter, Anora may meet Solembum and Angela. Probably, I dunno. Hopefully, anyway. She should finally get to meet Eragon within the next two or three chapters, though she wont join the Varden till the chapter after she meets him. things will pick up from there (this isnt looking like a particularly long fanfic)

Anyways, I wanna hear you people's thoughts on who her mysterious stalker is, and who helped her when she was sick (along with the 'blue thing' she saw) ^-^ Iwont reviel it for a while, but it would be fun to hear what you might think


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Brother,_

_It has begun to rain, and I haven't been able to move much since it started, not wanting my sickness to get worse, I have taken shelter in some abandoned cottages that were nearby. There is no food inside, but the roof did not leak, and I found myself content with that. _

_I still feel sick, from killing that man, and it has definitely begun to affect my health. I have been throwing up, from time to time, if I ever think of it, and I am developing fevers. Either I have caught some disease, or that man's death is affecting me worse than I realized. _

_Eridor is getting stronger, and bigger. He hasn't stopped growing yet, but from what I read of Gregor and Marina's book, it doesn't seem that he will ever stop growing. This worries me greatly. He and I have talks, about things, and about nothing at all, to pass the time. _

_He still hasn't told me who helped me when I had first collapsed of illness, nor if it was just a product of a dillusioned mind, but I decided against pressing it further. Asking about it gets me nowhere. _

_The rain hasn't lifted yet, but I doubt I would leave even if it did. I feel awful, and I think it better if I spend a few days resting. _

I stopped writing when I heard a horrible screech over the calming sound of the rain. I looked over, and saw Eridor dragging something in from outside, the horrid screeching coming from the scrap of fur he had.

"Eridor, what did you catch now?" I asked, irritated. I was all ready in a cold sweat from a fever, my body would hardly stop shivering. I didn't need something new to irritate me.

**_I didn't catch it. It was caught in a trap. Can you help it?_**

"Arent you just going to eat it?" I asked. I still picked up the rather large scrap of fur when he brought it over. It looked similar to a cat, really.

**_No. It isn't worth eating. I think it can help us._**

I sighed, agitated, but looked at the cat-like creature's injured leg. I was guessing it got caught in a fox trap, so I used some wood, and a small cloth to patch it up. The wood was used a splint, in case the bone was damaged.

Looking it over again, I couldn't really tell what this cat was. A think mane of fur, making it similar to those 'lion' creatures Ninor had told me about, yet ears that thinned with tuffs of fur on the end, and a body much like a lynx, yet, a coat of a pale yellow. Deep green eyes stared up at me, almost as if crying from the pain. Something about this cat made me highly uneasy.

"How can this thing help us?" I asked Eridor. He simply shook his head. A dragon's version of a shrug.

**_It certainly isn't normal. Maybe you can sell it for more money._**

I looked down at the cat, its eyes wide. It shook its' head furiously.

"Fine, I wont sell you. Yet, anyway." I sighed again, and let the strange cat rest on my lap.

**_It will need a name, wont it?_** Eridor asked me suddenly. I looked over at Eridor, then back down at the strange cat.

"I suppose so, first I need to know its' gender." The look the cat gave me almost made me laugh as I lifted it, hoping it had the same anatomy as other creatures. It had the look of utter emberresment as I confirmed it to be male, then replaced it on my lap.

"Well, male. So a boy's name. How about Kayne?" I asked it. It seemed intelligent enough to understand me anyway, or maybe it was my fevered mind. It nodded anyway, and this strange cat became Kayne.

-

The next day I noticed Kayne was missing, as he had disappeared before sundown. He returned when the sun was up though, and cuddled next to me. I will admit, having him there was a comfort, just as having Eridor here was a comfort as well.

My fever hadn't gotten worse, but it certainly hadn't gotten better either. By the time I got well, the Varden might have left Surda, but I still decided against traveling.

Eridor hunted for me, and sometimes Kayne as well, though Kayne didn't seem to like that. Cooking the meat was easy, as staring a fire in the hearth didn't prove a challenge.

Kayne proved an interesting companion. More often than not, he was rummaging around the cottage, his limp leg sometimes hitting something. He got tangled in some old sheets once, and I laughed as I helped him untangle himself.

He always left just before night though, and I sometimes wonder where he goes. Still, he isn't really my pet, so I can't keep him here. Still, I would be lying if I said I wasn't in the least bit interested in where he goes at night.

Eridor found a way to entertain himself as well, by bringing flowers and plants in for me to examine, and tell him what they were. Some of them I kept, such as the Akarakara, which is used for toothaches, Catmint and Clove, for digestion, and the Yarrow Eridor brought really helped for my fever and illness, so he made sure to get as much as possible every time he went out.

He brought me other helpful herbs, like Peppermint, for nausea, Rosemary for headaches, and even Burdock, which helps with infections.

He brought me strange flowers, as well, some simple, like dandilions, and wildflowers. Some much rarer, and some I had no name for.

He uses his 'mind link', as I call it, to show me some interesting things sometimes. He showed me, that so far, no soldiers had been through, nor had he seen any travelers. This worried me a bit, but I didn't comment on it.

He brought me some jasmine flowers, and I used the petals to make a tea, since it was known to help with fevers as much as yarrow, and I always found the scent of it relaxing.

Eridor didn't like the tea, but Kayne seemed to. Though, Eridor seemed to like the Lavender tea I made, when he brought me some lavender. I preffered that tea over the jasmine tea as well, but I still stook to yarrow tea when he brought that.

It was a few days after staying that I was finally well enough to continue traveling. I still wasn't free from my fever, but I needed to get going. I knew the Varden had resources, so I hoped they would be able to help me with my cold.

As I mounted Swift, Kayne came up and gave a mewl, looking up at me pleadingly. Sighing, I helped him up on Swift. Eridor was all ready in the air, flying, by the time we set out again.

-

The sky was still gray, and I could hardly see the sun as I headed to Melian. I wondered at one point if I was going the right way, but I had left the river, so I wasn't sure.

I heard that bandits and slave traders often came to this area, so I knew I had to be even warrier of others. My gloves were eroding, from gripping Swift's reigns, and I knew I had to fix, or replace them soon. Though my hands were scarred, I knew it would be difficult to explain the large, silvery mark on my palm that I had gotten when Eridor hatched.

The book I had gotten said it was called a Gedwey Ignasia. The book said it would shine when I used magic, but the book doesn't say anything about magic, other than Riders can use it. So for now, I really don't know how to use it.

Kayne has been rather quiet since we started out. I looked into the book, to see if I could find anything on what he might be, and it mentions something called a 'werecat', but I am not sure if that is what Kayne is.

-

It was on my second day out, away from that cottage that I spotted some travelers in the distance. The person that had followed me had also returned by that point, but I wondered more about the people ahead of me.

It wasn't until they were almost on me, that I realized they were bandits. I hardly had time to draw my dagger when one slashed at me, clipping my leather vest.

I let out a gasp, as I slashed out, hitting one man in the arm, but I was grabbed from behind. I got a glance to the side, as my mystery follower joined in the fray, brandishing a sword that looked like it could have been made of silver, though that may have been just the sunlight reflecting on the blade. I heard a few men scream in pain, and the grip on my collar laxed enough for me to slash back. I heard a screech, and realized Kayne had also leapt to my defence when a bandit was going to strike at my unprotected front.

Another screech told me of another arrival that made my blood run cold as Eridor slammed into a bandit and clawed at the man. He screamed and forced his horse to flee. Now, it was known there was another dragon rider, and chances are, that once it was found out by the emperor, I would have little chance of finding the Varden before I was captured. Still, I needed to survive this.

My follower was good, I noticed, as another slash landed on one of the bandits. They began to thin out, and I realized I was winning, if only slightly.

My arm was cut badly, and my body ached from a few bruises. My leather vest and shirt had many rips and tears, and Swift had taken a blow to the head, though it wasn't bleeding anymore. Kayne leapt up on Swift behind me, sporting a cut on his flank.

I nodded to my follower, as Eridor came up to check up on me. An uncomfortable silence followed, as I dismounted from Swift, to bandage up my companion's wounds. I worried what was going to happen, when the other person dismounted as well, and started rummaging through a pack on their horse, though it was torn slightly.

I noticed their horse had a small nick on the shoulder, and a red stain had formed on the person's cloak, at shoulder level, so I figured they were injured as well. I started applying some of the burdock, chewed so that it would apply well, to Swift's wound when the person came over and handed me some bandages. I hadn't even noticed I was running low, until that moment.

I was only able to see my follower was male, other than that, I didn't see anything. The man was much taller than me, which, for some reason, made me seem smaller to myself. I didn't speak, as I bandaged Kayne and Swift up, but I worried about my shoulder wound, since I needed to remove my shirt to take care of it, and I all ready had one person find out about my gender. I didn't need another one, though I had the suspicion that the man nearby all ready knew I was a girl.

Still, I solved the problem by ripping my sleeve off, and applying the burdock, and trying to bandage it up, which was difficult, since I was doing this mostly one-handed.

I flinched, when the person came back over, his face hidden by the hood of his cloak, and started to re-apply my bandages correctly. With a nod of his head, he motioned to Eridor, but I kept silent.

I gulped when his gloved hand lingered on my shoulder. I wasn't sure what to do, really. I could strike at him and run, I could try to explain my situation, I could do many things, but at that moment, my mind was completely blank.

"Name?" I heard. The man had asked me a question. His voice was oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"Jura." Was all I said, before I remounted Swift. Eridro stared at us, waiting for me to star going before he took off.

"Looking for the Varden?" He asked again. I froze.

"Go past Melien, and head towards Feinster, towards the Jiet River. You'll run into them, then." He said. I looked at him, for a moment.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth?" I asked. He lifted his cloak enough for me to see an insignia. The Gedwey Ignasia.

"I fight for the resistance. You will find them if you follow my directions."

I decided to take his word.

-

I had reached Melian by the end of the day. I need a bath, and to change my clothes. The man was still following me, but he stayed closer now, close enough we could talk if we wanted. I had no idea why he was following me, but I found a simple comfort in it. He didn't ask why I went into Melian for the night, but he didn't join me. I refused to stay in an inn, and instead bought my provisions, and changed clothes in an enclosed area, away from prying eyes, before I left the town, in the direction of Feinster.

As expected, the man started following me. I traveled for another hour, before I decided to camp out again.

_Brother, this man camped with me this time. He doesn't seem threatening, or at least, he hasn't tried to harm me yet. For all I know, he could be a liar, and leading me to my death, but I have chosen this path, and I shall stick with it. _

_Kayne has left for the night again, and I really wonder where he goes. I hope to find out one day. Eridor does not see this man as a threat, either, but wont go near him. _

_Tomarrow, I should reach the end of my journey, and reach the Varden. I hope, that tomarow, many of my questions will be answered, and that I will no longer have to worry about the potential of being killed in the night. _

_Though I know the Varden will want to use me to fight the emperor, I know that if I have any true hope of survival, I need to join them. _

_I just hope they will listen to me, and help me. _

_My fever has dimmed considerably, though not completely gone. I hope it will leave eventually. _

_Brother, lately, I have been having this feeling, that I will find more than what I expected in the Varden. Maybe it was because, that while in Melian, I saw a man and woman wed. It made me think of things, and hope, though it was a fleeting hope, that maybe, one day, I could also know the joy of love and marriage. _

_Maybe, in the Varden, I might find this. _

-

-

--

-

-

This chapter was suprisingly a lot of fun to write out.

Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!! I like reviews, they let me know people actually like the series :3

Anyway, I DO want to hear your guy's predictions for the series ^^ Who knows, you might even guess something right! (of course, when you find out you are right or not, well, that is up to me)

So far, as I can see, Anora will be joining with some Varden soldiers next chapter (she will meet Roran).

She wont officially join the Varden till maybe the chapter after that, or the one after that.

As for when she meets Eragon.... Im not sure (Im workin on it)

Her follower's Identity will come to light in the next chapter to, so TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS!!! I wanna know, who do YOU think has been following Anora around? It is male, and someone who's vioce is familiar, so it is someone she has met before (since it has been a while, it could range to be ANYONE, be it her brother, the solider, Gregor, some guy at a bar, ect)

Let me know what you think ^^

Also, I would like your opinion on if I should pair Anora up with Eragon. Would you guys like it if they fell in love? Im having a tough time deciding if I should or not. If not, I have a male elf OC that I had in mind, but....

Oh! And she'll be meeting Angela and Elva soon, as well (next chapter she'll meet Angela. I think. Maybe)

As for Kayne, and what he is.... What do YOU think he is? -evil giggle-

-

Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll try to make the chapters longer if you do!


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Brother,_

_I have reached Feinstar, though I did not go into it, feeling it safer to travel outside the walls of the city, and continue on to the river. I saw the tracks of multiple horses, and passing travlers speak of a blue dragon. These encourage me, as I grew nearer and nearer my destination. Something drives me, and I cannot sleep, though I must let Swift rest from time to time, I still travel as far as I can in a day. _

_I fear Swift may get ill if I continue this, but I feel something calling me, pushing me forward. _

_Kayne has proven an entertaining companion, to say the least, finding new ways to amuse himself, and with it, me. I wonder where he comes from, and where he could learn such tricks that he plays, like when he started doing backflip's off of Swift, or when he started to walk on his hind legs, and did a strange dance I think we once saw, called a Samba. _

_Eridor has proven to be suprisingly mature, and maturing to a point he seems much older than me. He loves to learn, I have found, and I have taught him everything I know, from rudementary farming, to the most complex mathmatics I know, which isn't all that much really. I teach him of things I know, and he drinks it in, wanting more. He asked me recently of you, of my family. He asked me what a family was, and I was surprised that I was at a loss of words. It hurt, that I could only truly describe what a brother was like, finding that I could not draw on Father as a good enough example to explain what a real father was like, and that I found Mother was to weak willed to describe her. I tried my best, but I fear that he did not get my descriptions all that well. _

_My strange follower, stalker maybe, has stayed well behind me, though he does get closer from time to time now. I have spoken to him a few times, of nothing in paticular, trying to get a conversation between us, but he never responds. When he does speak, he asks about Eridor, and then it is my turn to remain silent. _

_Brother, I am reaching the Varden, this I can feel, but something worries me greatly. I am unsure as to what, but I am sure I will soon find my answer. _

Anora yawned as she climbed onto Swift's saddle, looking behind her, and a little ways away, seeing her stranger climbing on his horse. Anora looked above and saw Eridor all ready climbing the skies, and she felt his happiness at flying through their mental link. She felt happy for him, and smiled lightly, before kicking Swift's sides lightly, and urged him forward.

Anora wasnt sure what to expect that day, the night before she had seen the light of multiple fires in the distance, and this led her to hope that just maybe she would finally reach at least a section of the varden that day, but something in her mind kept telling her to not hope that high, and she decided to listen to that voice, in hopes that she wouldnt face to big a let down if it turned out not to be them.

A breeze picked up, bringing with it the smell of the river, and possibly rain, as the clouds looked like they could bring rainfall at any moment. Anora ignored it and trudged forward.

After so much time riding Swift, and for so long, Anora's legs were aching terribly. She wasnt sure how much she could stand, but she hoped long enough that she could be in the safety of the Varden before anthing went awry.

In the distance, she could finally make a somewhat large group moving ahead of her, away from her. Hope swelled as she urged Swift faster, not even taking a moment to glance at her strange follower. She prayed to whatever gods there were that it was truly the Varden.

It took maybe half an hour for her to catch up to the group, everyone riding horses, some horses carrying two men on them, and most carrying provisions, weapons, tents, and the like. She didn't call out, thinking better of it. It would be to dangerous to get their attention, when they could see her as a threat, and instead she opted to just follow them, though that might be dumber as she thought of it.

Using her mind link with Eridor, she tried to take stock of all that was before her, and becouse of this, she barely noticed her follower when he rode up beside her, not speaking a word.

Eridor flew above them, looking down, and sending the images to Anora. There were at least thirty, if not forty men. He could feel something large flying in the air with him, but he felt it more urgent to let Anora about the group. When he was done showing Anora as much of the group, along with as close to what he believed their leader to be, he looked around the sky, his eyes scanning them for any kind of large bird, or perhaps the rumored dragon that stayed with the Varden. He could feel something flying near him, but as he looked around, he saw nothing but the cloudy blue sky. Whatever was near him, it must be in the clouds. He looked into the closest ones, trying to find the source, but saw only the fluffy gray-white mist threatening to loose its turrent of vapor and water unto his companion and her two pets, along with everyone else.

He squaked suddenly, feeling something trying to probe into his thoughts. He thought only of Anora, and tried his best to shut it out, and was glad when he felt the force retreat, giving him an almost apologetic feel. The feeling of something flying grew stronger, and lightly, he could hear large wing beats in the wing. He looked to the nearest clouds again, and this time he could make the light outline of something very large stirring the mist and vapor.

Anora sighed, wondering how she should approach the group. Eridor had gotten destracted, but she could still somewhat see him in the sky. Anyone looking up would think him a bird, hopefully. Anora's question was answered when some of the group took notice of her suddenly, or at least seemed to, the way the group stopped, and some of the men started riding towards her. She felt a pang of alarm, but the stranger put a hand on her shoulder, keeping her still.

"Who are you?" One of the three that walked up asked her. The middle of the three, and obviously the leader, meaning Eridor got his predictions wrong.

"I am called Jura, and you?" She asked. The man looked to the stranger, who showed his Gedwey Ignasia.

"He is a boy that will be of great interest to Lord Eragon and Lady Nasuada, Commander Redbeard." The stranger said. Anora looked to this man, Redbeard, and hoped he wouldnt be a hinderence to her. At least now she knew it was the Varden she had caught up with, thankfully. Redbeard looked from Jura, to the Stranger, and then back to Jura.

"Well, Jura, I am Martland Redbeard. This is Carn, and this is Roran. Roran, Carn. You take care of this greenhorn for now. Any treacherous activity will be dealt with immediately, understand?" He said. The men beside him, Roran and Carn, both nodded, though Roran seemed uneasy about what Redbeard had said. Redbeard turtned his horse and continued his way to lead the troops, and both Roran and Carn nodded to her. Anora suddenly felt an odd sensation in her mind, and then could feel Eridor getting angery, and a loud bursting in her mind. Carn suddenly looked shocked and fazed, but then smiled at her.

"Let's get going before they leave us behind, eh?" He asked. Anora nodded uneasily, unsure of what just happened, but now Eridor's pressence weighed heavily in her mind, somewhat scaring her of what could have possibly just happened. Roran gave her a reassuring look, but he seemed troubled to her. She didnt voice this though, and followed pretty much silently.

She wondered idly if she should reviel to them Eridor's existance, but at that moment, decided she should wait to see if they really were the Varden.

-

As it turns out, when Redbeard told them to take care of the 'greenhorn'. Anora found it to mean that they would be spending every. Moment. With. Her.

She found this out uneasily when she needed to relieve herself after they had started to camp, and the started to follow her.

"I am.. uneasy being watched while I...." She didn't finish, though a look of knowing spread across their faces.

It didnt stop them from being as close as possible, and Anora found it very hard to let nature take its course after that. Thankfully, they didnt find the secret of her gender, but now she had a new problem, called Eridor.

He couldn't fly all night, and Kayne wondered off again. She swore in her mind, and wondered what he was doing. She could still feel his pressence in her mind, gaurding it, she guessed, but she could no longer see him. It troubled her, but he said she didn't need to worry, so she tried to put her uneasy fears to rest.

Supper was simple, mearly a loaf of bread, water, some cheese, and a piece of meat. Anora didnt complain, though she slipped some Burdock in that made it taste somewhat weird. Her fever had dulled, but not broken, and though she know Roran and Carn took notice, neither said anything of it, which she was thankful for.

She ate reletively in silence, watching the others. They all seemed relatively relaxed, for a resistence. She saw some singing horribly off key, some were playing card games, others talking with their friends, but all but Carn and Roran avoided her like she was a leper, and she wondered sadly if perhaps Carn and Roran would have preffered to be with them, than watching her to make sure she didnt try and kill them all in their sleep.

She was shocked slightly, when a woman approached her, looking somewhat strange.

"So this is the new kid, eh? Look of a fool you've got, those lanky arms! I doubt you'll be much use, unless you develop a talent for magic, unless you have some other means, of course." Something about the woman unnerved Anora greatly, and she stayed silent, eyeing her slightly.

"So who are you, little lad?" She asked. Anora tilted her head to the side, her scar in full view.

"I am called Jura, ma'am. And who might you be?" She asked, keeping her male facade for as long as she could. The woman laughed.

"Jura! Name of an old dragon rider! The name of a lad! Though you certainly seem to be hiding secrets, the way your mind is gaurded so heavily by one not yourself! My name is Angela, lad called Jura." She said. Anora was completely freaked out by that point, and looked at Roran and then Carn. Both looked uncomfortable, but didn't voice any complaints about the woman.

"Secrets?" She asked. The woman laughed again.

"All humans, all creatures, have secrets lad. I guess yours are for your survival, more than personal gain though, eh?" She said, more than asked. Anora gave an uneasy nod. Her secret of her gender was certainly due to her not wanting to be injured, or worse. She'd heard stories of women found in the army. The woman gave her a playful smile.

"You have something strange about you lad, just like one I have seen before, a long life, but a life of pain. Good luck to ye, You'll need it." Angela said, walking off, and leaving Anora completely perplexed. She looked to Carn and Roran for answers, but they just shrugged off her questions.

-

Night was even more unsettling, when it was learned she didnt have a tent, and then was provided one that was now unused, Anora guessed its original owner dead. It was large enough for two, but due to her slim size, both Carn and Roran fit inside, on either side of her. Anora found herself wide awake, having never lain with a man in anyway, to now having two in her metephorical bed.

It was unsettling to her on an all new level, and she hated it completely. Eridor tried to console her, and eventually, what ever he was doing worked, as she started to calm, and then felt groggy. It was at that point she felt a new pressence in her mind, she could feel Eridor let this new pressence in. Anora at first was somewhat alarmed, but the pressence brought a new wave of groggyness, and Anora found herself falling asleep, listening in her mind to what sound like an old folklore song in a language she couldnt identify, couldnt understand, but felt soothing, and strangely familiar.

-

Waking up was a nightmare. That was not contest. She woke to find no one in the tent, and her shirt was somewhat open, the vest had been discarded the night before. She closed her shirt hurriedly, in a panic, worried that somehow Roran and Carn found out, and had went to report their discovery of her gender to Redbeard. She donned her vest quickly, and got out of the tent to find Carn standing near by, Roran returning with enough food for three. Breakfast. Anora gave him a dishovled, shocked look, and he actually laughed.

"Thought we abonded you or something?" He asked. He seemed more humurous, but Anora just gave him a dim nod, using her hand to come through her hair, a little annoyed by the multiple knots she found from days of not having been able to brush it properly. Another thing she hoped the Varden could provide, if she was lucky. Roran handed her some bread and water, and then went and handed some to Carn, the two sharing some words that Anora couldnt make out.

Anora focused on Eridor, his familiar pressence in her mind. She noted the lack of that second pressence, and wondered if perhaps she had imagined it. Eridor didnt answer her questions about it, so she guessed she did.

She ate quickly, and helped Roran and Carn unhing the tent and pack it up, though she was told multiple times not to. The rest of the group were all ready ready to go, when she had finelly mounted Swift. The horse gave a light neigh, as Roran and Carn pulled up beside her, continuing on. She felt a small twing of joy from Eridor, feeling him take off from the ground, and an unbidden smile came to her face as she could see him take off in her mind.

"You really do look a lot like a girl y'know." Carn suddenly said, snaping Anora from her thoughts. Anora gave him a confused look.

"Yeah, wide but somewhat angular eyes, such a thin frame to." Roran said, pinching the cloth on her sleeve. Carn nodded in agreement, and Anora looked back and forth between them.

"I am a boy!" She grumbled, though she knew she couldnt prove it. The thanked the gods she didnt have much in the way of breasts, otherwise she would be sunk, though looking down at her chest, she wondered if perhaps that was a bad thing. Both Carn and Roran were certainly handsome, and strong, and could provide a good family life, she was sure. She dispelled the thoughts from her mind. Now was not the time to be thinking of marriage or anything of the like.

It was thoughts like that that lead to her secret being blown open. Besides, good men like Roran and Carn? Either gay or taken, she had found, as in the case of her home town. There was no way either one of them was still a marriagable candidate, and even if they were, she doubted severly they would take an interest in a girl of her age or appearance. Both of them looked easily twenty, maybe older.

"Just saying. Must have been popular with the girls at your home village eh? Not that strong looking, but still a looker!" Carn said, a leacherous grin on his face. Anora frowned.

"No, I wasnt, they were to busy learning how to act properly, as were the men for that matter." She said. Carn gave a fake look like her words stung him, and Roran laughed. Some of the men infront of them looked behind at them, confused, but Anora didnt pay them any attention.

"Well, at least we know you are funny. Usefull to the Varden? Well, we'll see." Roran said, patting her on the back with audable 'thumps' making her body shake forward, and her to wince slightly in pain. Carn and Roran both laughed again.

"Hey, Jura, you feel kinda warm, you all right?" Roran asked suddenly, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. Anora jerked back in alarm, but he simply rested his hand on her forehead again, and she relaxed somewhat.

"Definately warmer than normal. Carn, got a spell that can cure sickenss?" Roran asked. Anora looked at the other man in suprise. She had no idea he was a spell caster till that moment. Carn shrugged.

"Not one at this moment. He doesnt look to bad, so we'll have the spell casters back in the Varden take a look at him. Maybe Eragon might heal him." Carn said.

Eragon. Anora guessed he was an important figure, the way she had heard several people speak of him. She wondered just who he was, and relayed the information to Eridor. It made her uneasy when she felt a small feeling of familiarity coming from Eridor when she told him the name. Roran patted her on the shoulder slightly.

"You'll meet Eragon tonight, dont worry. And dont worry none about the cold either, a fever is nothing to worry about." He said. Anora gave him a nod, not smiling, and worried.

The conversation pretty much died at that point.

-

It was when they were setting up camp again, when Anora saw it. Her jaw dropped when it landed in the central clearing of the tents, sapphire blue wings folding neatly and gracefully to its body, large sapphire eyes looking around the encampment. Anora was at a loss of words. This dragon was obsolutely _stunning_!

"Sapphira! Well, let' go, Eragon can get you fixed up, and he'll need to check you anyway." Roran said, grabbing her forarm and dragging her along. Anora was dumbstruck by the dragon, Sapphire, but something clicked in her head.

A dragon arriving, and Roran said she now could see Eragon. Eragon was the dragon's rider.

Anora felt like wetting herself suddenly. Sleeping without dinner and waiting for the fever to break seemed like a much more appealing idea to her all of the sudden, but Roran didnt let go of her arm, and she was dragged closer and closer to the dragon, who was looking straight at them.

Suddenly, the pressence she thought she had imagined came back, slipping in through a gap Eridor had made. Some of her unease slipped away, and she didnt fight Roran as much, but she still skittish, being walked up to a very large dragon, one that looked like it could kill everyone there, without much effort at all.

It was when they were near that she noticed two people disembarked from it, the first grabbing her attention was a stunningly breathtaking woman, long silken black hair, sharp green eyes, anglular features, a slim, graceful physeek any woman would kill for, and pointed ears. An elf. It took Anora moment to realize there was a man with her, she was to busy almost oggling the woman, when she noticed him walk beside her. He was fairly attractive himself, maybe around Roran's age. Sharp features, and muscular, though still fairly lean, brown eyes and hair, somewhat pointed ears. She doubted an elf though.

The looked up at her and Roran as they walked closer, and something about the man felt familiar. The pressence in her mind grew a little stronger, and her unease when almost completely away.

"Eragon, Lady Arya! Good to see you back so soon. We've someone we were told would be of interest to you. This young man, Jura." Roran said, pulling Anora a little roughly forward.

Anora found it hard to look at them directly, and was a little saddened by what she saw.

The woman was pretty much sizing her up with a cold stare, no warmth or sympathy in her eyes. She found some comfort on the man though, with his warm smile, and kind eyes. Anora nodded to them, suddenly even more consious of the fact she looked like Swift had pretty much been draging her the whole tripe, instead of her riding Swift.

"Good to meet you... Jura was it?" The man asked. Anora nodded, feeling fairly calm. The pressence started to resead, until she realized that an started to panic, when it returned again, seeming almost... amused? Anora wasnt sure. The man chuckled lightly.

"Well, you seem to have a fever, and you could use knew clothes couldnt you? We'll need to talk, so for now, why don't you fly with Arya and I, and we'll discuss it with Nasuada." He said. Arya looked a little bored, and walked off to do whatever. Anora, at that moment, really felt like wetting herself, but held it in as much as she could, hoping she hadnt. She spared a glance down.

Still dry.

She nodded dumbly, her voice completely gone. Flying? Somehow, it didnt sound all that appealing to her, at least not with this man and what she suspected was the elf woman from earlier. Anora gulped, and the man laughed.

"Don't worry, we arent leaving just yet. I need to speak with Redbeard a moment, a light meal, and then heal your fever, then we'll go." He said, his smile still gracing his fair features. Anora blushed, and nodded, still not trusting her voice. The pressence left her completely, and she felt a pang of loss, but didnt show it. The man nodded to Roran, before holding his hand out to Anora.

"Come with me, Jura?" He asked. Anora nodded again, and reached forward, grasping his hand lightly. The man shook Anora's hand, then released it, and then waited a moment for Anora to remember how to relax her hand, before following him to the leader's tent.

"My name is Eragon, as you may already know." He told her, not looking at her directly, but had his head turned somewhat. He was still smiling. Anora nodded. Eragon's one-sided conversation with her stopped, when they reached Redbeard's tent. Eragon told her to wait outside, and he went in and seemed to have a long, quiet discussion, judging by the fact she couldnt hear anything, but when they came out, Eragon had a somewhat smug look, and Redbeard looked red in the face, as if he had been yelling.

"Let's go get something to eat now." Eragon said, walking along to the kitchen tent, Anora following silently behind him. Eragon, along the way, told her a little about the Varden, what they stood for, and what they planned to do. When they reached it, Eragon took food for her and him, and told her to follow, leading them outside the camp, where Sapphira, the dragon, was waiting for them,

The biggest shocker being Eridor resting between her wings, on her shoulder blades, seemingly having a conversation with her that a normal human wouldnt hear without telepathy.

"Well, Jura, here." Eragon said, handing her her meal, unfazed by Eridor's pressence, and sad on one of Sapphira's extended forarms. Anora stared at Eridor for a moment, then to Eragon.

"Sir Eragon..." She began, but her voice failed her. Eragon looked up from his meal, and gave her a smile.

"Oh yes, I am Eragon, Dragon rider of the Varden, Shadeslayer, and I will be your teacher in the ways of the Shur'Tugal, the way of the Dragon Riders." he said.

_Brother, I have met with the dragon rider Eragon, who says he will teach me magic, and proper fighting, but he is strange. For one thing, he has yet to find out I am a woman. I find this to be fact, as all members, save that woman, I found to be the witch Angela, and I supose that elven woman, Arya, to know as well. Everyone else seems convinced I am a young lad, which I am thankful for. _

_Eragon seems nice, he listened to my questions when he first revieled that he knew I was a dragon rider. Eridor had told him I was a young farmer boy named Jura, and after finding his egg, had run away from home. From there, I found out the pressence I had felt that night, and right before meeting him, was actually Eragon himelf, using his mind link to calm me, to keep me from feeling to much distress. _

_I've no clue his reason's for this, but it was a comfort, I suppose. Eridor reveiled to me he knew about Eragon for a while. When he was scouting over the Varden's troups for me that first day, Eragon had been flying near, and spoke to him. It was with Eragon's help, also, that no one probed my mind. Eragon himself did it sparingly. Even still I find it amazing he does not know I am female. Gracefully, I think this is becouse he didnt pry into certain memories that had me unclothed, though he did ask why a lad like myself would havemy hair so long and kept like I had for a while. _

_I responded that it was just to much a nuisence to cut it regularly. He seemed to buy it, I think. _

_Tomarrow we reach the main portion of the Varden, and I will meet their leader, Nasuada. I am filled with both anxiety, and excitement. It worries me greatly. _

_I slept near Eragon and Arya that night, by Sapphira. The beautiful sapphire dragon truly was amazing, even her flames a brilliant blue, as I had found out. Eridor seemed taken to her as well, the two spent a lot of time talking, and every now and then, I heard Eragon respond to a question Eridor had. I felt glad for once I had someone who could answer more of his questions than what my limited knowledge had. _

_Eragon seemed pleased that I already knew how to read and write, and said this would make his teachings much sooner. I asked if the elven woman, Arya, would be helping him. She gave a me cold look, and told me herself she would not be. Eragon seemed a little annoyed with her at that, but he said I would be taught by mostly him, and perhaps a few mages at the Varden, but mostly by him, and then at some point I would be taken to be trained with the elves in Du Weldenvarden._

_The look I had at that moment made him laugh, so I guess it is easy to say I was... shocked. _

_Brother, it seems things will be more exciting from here. I do kind of like Eragon, he is a nice man, though I wonder at his affections for this cold elven woman. He seems to care for her dearly, but her responses are always cold, and sometimes, it seems like they sting. _

_I wonder why he doesnt just find another._

_Love certainly is strange. I wish someone could explain it to me better. _

_Maybe then I could explain it to Eridor, and he'd stop bugging me about it._

--

--

---

--

--

Yeah, long time no update, ne?

I got... sidetracked, to say the least (With some of my other fanfics, mainly Blazing Star)

Anyway, Anora finally meets Eragon.

I wanted to point out, that Eragon, and no one else (save Arya and Angela) does NOT KNOW that Anora is female. They think she is a boy named Jura. Eridor does his best to help out with this, and claims she is a boy named Jura as well.

Eragon will find out, trust me.

I think I screwed over their characterization though (I havent read the Inhertance Cycle in so long....)

Hopefully, I got their characters right.

Wording is a little weird, becouse we just went through a rainassiance period in out history class, and read some old books from then (and learned a bit about them) and Idunno, I guess I wanted them to talk like that.

Anora joins the Varden in the next chapter.

The second egg was totally ignored... (it'll be given to Nasuada in the next chapter. Whether it hatches or not? I dunno)


End file.
